The present specification relates to providing web resources.
Web site users can navigate to, or otherwise interact with, web pages by selecting (or “clicking”) links and other controls. Information about user-selected links can be used by web site managers and web hosts to gain insight into user behavior.
Various techniques are used to track user clicks. Some systems use web logs to log click tracking parameters while processing user actions. Other systems use Uniform Resource Locator (URL) redirects to direct a user to an intermediary resource where clicks are logged, before directing the user to his or her intended destination. Other systems make AJAX requests to send click tracking information before performing the user's intended action. Other systems ping a click tracking server asynchronously by creating a fake image object with the source set to a click tracking URL.